Curiosidad
by Samiko-chan
Summary: Tarde de estudio. En mi casa, con Neji como profesor particular de matemáticas. Una curiosidad insana, sólo porque quiero librarme del trabajo. Lo que hace el aburrimiento... NaruNeji. UA. One-shot. Yaoi. Naruto's PoV.


Debo de estar loca para haber escrito algo así, pero en fin xD. El caso es que lo he hecho ù.u. _Voila_, un NaruNeji (Neji de Uke ù.u). Es lo primero yaoi que intento escribir, así como el primer fic UA escrito en primera persona. Vosotros ya me diréis que tal xD.

Por cierto... está hecho como Reto del foro **Duelo Literario**, de concursos y desafíos fanfickers (más info en mi perfil xD) --- Aprovecho y me hago publicidad xP.

En fin, no molesto más xP. Nos vemos más abajo.

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Neji me pertenecen. Son del, Oh, gran Kishimoto-sama, odioso creador de Bishies que se niega a emparejar yaoimente y nos deja a las fangirls con las ganas ¬w¬ (?)._

_

* * *

_

_BSO: Simple Plan – Welcome to my life_

* * *

Siete de la tarde. Mi casa. El sonido de un reloj que parece arrastrar las agujas con extrema lentitud. Y aquí estoy yo, desfalleciendo sobre un escritorio. Gruño en señal de protesta. A mi lado Neji, en vista de que no le escucho, detiene sus palabras. 

−¿Naruto?.¿Y ahora que pasa?

Le miro de reojo, aún con la cabeza hundida entre mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

−Me estoy aburriendo- él suspira. Yo pongo morros-. Las matemáticas son aburridas.

−¿Y qué esperabas?

No contesto. En lugar de eso, vuelvo a hundir la cabeza entre mis brazos hasta que mi frente topa contra la madera del escritorio.

Cuando le pedí a Neji que me ayudase con las matemáticas, de primeras, él se negó, aludiendo que tenía ya suficiente trabajo con sus propios estudios. De eso hace aproximadamente una semana.

Insistí. Le prometí que trabajaría duramente, que no haría el vago, que le escucharía… pero, internamente, pensaba que incluso podría divertirme un poco. Me equivocaba. A pesar de que tu profesor particular sea uno de tus amigos, no hay razón para que eso haga una clase más amena. En especial, si es de matemáticas.

Los días transcurrieron. Neji pasaba casi toda la tarde en mi casa, ambos sentados frente al escritorio, con la mirada clavada en un libro de geometría. Al principio, sus lecciones aún tenían cierto sentido para mí. Le escuchaba. Procuraba atender a sus palabras, me esforzaba en entender lo que me quería decir. Al tercer día di mi asignatura por perdida.

No es culpa de Neji, esto lo tengo claro. Dentro de lo que cabe, hace bien su trabajo de profesor particular. Soy yo; me veo incapaz de aguantar más tiempo de lo normal con la cabeza concentrada en una materia. Es sencillamente imposible.

−Odio las matemáticas…-murmuro por lo bajo.

Neji hace ver que no ha oído mi último comentario. Gira un par de páginas del libro, mirada concentrada hasta dar con un ejercicio en concreto. Lo señala con unos golpecitos.

−Lo que te decía era que…

−Oh, vamos, déjalo.

Esta vez sí que parece enfadado, algo raro en él. Cierra el libro de golpe y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Yo arqueo las cejas, intentando conseguir la expresión de aspecto más inofensivo e inocente que soy capaz.

−¿Qué pasa?

−¿Qué quieres que haga?- me pregunta con frialdad-. Me pediste que te ayudara, y eso estoy haciendo. ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? No puedo hacer el examen universitario por ti, Naruto.

−No es mala idea… -murmuro-. ¿A que clase vas?

Él suspira de nuevo, resignado. Vuelve a abrir el libro y resigue unas líneas con los ojos mientras me contesta:

−Ya lo sabes. Estoy en ciencias químicas.

−¿No podrías…?

−Olvídalo, Naruto.

Apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio, y la cabeza entre las manos. Mis ojos son dos rendijas de expresión resentida.

−Egoísta.

−Gracias. ¿Algo más, o podemos seguir con la clase?

Vuelvo a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Golpe seco. Auch. Eso duele. Neji me observa con una ceja arqueada.

Una curiosa idea cruza por mi mente como una saeta. Esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, y al instante, los ojos de Neji se vuelven cautelosos.

−Oye, oye… -digo, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa-. Hagamos algo divertido.

−Naruto…

−Joder, vamos. Sólo serán un par de minutos.

Neji vuelve a observarme con la misma cautela de antes.

−¿En que estás pensando, exactamente?

Río por lo bajo. ¿Me lo ha parecido, o Neji ha echado un poco atrás su silla? Entorna, los ojos, desconfiado.

−Contéstame algo, Neji…-empiezo-. ¿Tú has besado alguna vez a alguien?

Esas palabras parecen activar algún tipo de mecanismo en él. Entreabre los labios y frunce las cejas en una expresión de desconcierto. A su vez, su cara pasa del color a tez clara a una palidez mortal, y después a un leve tono rojizo que le hace ver extraño.

Todo eso en apenas unos segundos.

Antes de que pueda fijarme demasiado en esa secuencia de expresiones, él cierra los ojos y aparta la mirada, como si de pronto estuviera interesado en analizar cada una de las partículas de papel del libro.

−¿A qué demonios viene esa pregunta tan indiscreta?

Me encojo de hombros y apoyo la mejilla contra la palma de mi mano abierta.

−Simplemente, curiosidad. Pero, dime, dime… ¿Tú has…?

−Sólo una vez…-murmura de un modo casi indescifrable.

Esto me interesa al instante. Acerco vertiginosamente mi rostro al de él, sonrisa pícara en labios.

−Y te lo tenías tan calladito… ¿A quién fue?

−Tsk

−Vamos, dilo.

−No es de tu incumbencia –responde tajantemente.

Dicho eso, vuelve a la labor de examinar su libro con absoluta concentración. Resoplo. No me rindo tan fácilmente.

−Vamos, Neji… no se lo diré a nadie, te lo juro. Además, no tienes porque avergonzarte de algo así.

Sus ojos se entrecierran con una mirada fulminante.

−No me avergüenzo.

Río por lo bajo.

−¿Entonces, me lo dirás?

Él parece meditarlo unos instantes. Al fin, murmurando por lo bajo un barullo de gruñidos más que palabras, contesta.

−A Tenten. Cuando éramos apenas unos críos –ante mi mirada cómplice, añade apresuradamente-. Pero fue porque ella se puso muy pesada. No éramos más que unos niños.

−Ya veo…

Suspira. Parece que se va a pasar toda la clase suspirando.

−Bueno, ahora que ya he saciado tu curiosidad insana¿Seguimos con la lección?

−Umm… sólo una última pregunta –sus ojos vuelven a estar teñidos de cautela de nuevo-. Son sólo preguntas, no te pongas así.

−Ya, claro –refunfuña con sarcasmo-. Tú lo que quieres es evitar tener que estudiar.

−En parte –reconozco-. Pero también siento curiosidad.

−Siempre sientes curiosidad.

Ignoro eso último. Sin darme cuenta, he vuelto a acercar mi semblante al suyo con aires de confidencialidad. Creo que vuelvo a sonreír con picardía también.

−¿Y te acuerdas?

−¿De qué? –pregunta fríamente.

−¿De qué será? De cómo fue el beso, claro.

−Éramos sólo niños –me recuerda-. Por supuesto que no me acuerdo.

−Entonces… -deduzco, entrecerrando los ojos-. Ahora mismo no sabes que se siente al besar a alguien¿verdad?

Silencio. Se me queda mirando con una expresión extraña. Al fin deja el libro sobre la mesa y centra todos los sentidos en mí.

−Naruto… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Yo sólo sonrío.

−¿Y no sientes curiosidad por saber lo que es?

Traga saliva audiblemente, evitando mi mirada. Creo que alguien se siente incómodo…

−No soy como tú. La verdad es que no.

−Mentira.

Se está enfadando otra vez. Puedo verlo en sus pupilas, escrutantes y frías. Creo que empieza a cansarse de mis insistencias. De reojo, oteo el libro de matemáticas que descansa sobre la mesa. Miles de números y letras de aspecto abrumante me devuelven la mirada, maliciosas. Ahora, más que nunca, tengo claro que no quiero ponerme a estudiar de nuevo. Le haré hablar. De lo que sea. Todo por el aburrimiento.

−¿No querrías probar de besar a alguien para saber como es?

Su cara vuelve a cambiar de color a un blanco mortal. Y luego, otra vez roja. Como una secuencia de fotografías. Resopla. Casi podría decir que finas gotas de sudor resbalan por su nívea frente.

−Deja de decir tonterías.

−¿Pero lo harías?

Neji juguetea distraídamente con un bolígrafo. Al principio solo lo hace girar entre sus dedos, pero a medida que mi mirada inquisitiva se intensifica, el jugueteo se vuelve un gesto algo histérico.

−Ne, ne… ¿Lo harías?

−Deja ya el tema, Naruto.

−¿No te atreves?.¿Te da miedo?

−Claro que no –se indigna él. El bolígrafo se detiene en seco entre su índice y su pulgar.

−Entonces lo harías…hipotéticamente –aventuro.

−Hipotéticamente, sí –dice con todo el orgullo que es capaz de reunir.

−E, hipotéticamente… ¿Con quien tendría que ser?

Neji parece planteárselo unos instantes, con el mentón apoyado en el dorso de su mano. Al fin, responde:

−Tendría que ser alguien con quien tuviese confianza. Además, alguien que pudiese tomarse el gesto con seriedad –me otea de reojo-. Hipotéticamente hablando, claro.

−Ya veo… ¿Alguien como Sakura-chan, por ejemplo?

Gruñe por lo bajo.

−Demasiado escandalosa.

−¿Ino?

−Más de lo mismo.

−¿Temari?

−Me gustan las personas más jóvenes que yo.

−¿Tenten?

−Está saliendo con Lee.

−¿Hina-chan?

Naruto, Hinata-sama es mi prima –sisea cortantemente.

−A-ah, vale…- me apresuro a excusarme, llevándome una mano a la nuca-. Joder, es que realmente no hay nadie que te guste.

−Eso es lo que tú piensas –deja caer como si nada.

−¿Hay alguien? –inquiero, acercando mi rostro rápidamente al suyo-. ¿Quién?

No habla. En lugar de eso, garabatea distraídamente en el borde de su libreta con el bolígrafo que antes ha cogido. No parece querer levantar la mirada del borde de la mesa. Sin quererlo, mis ojos se desplazan hasta la hoja. Entonces veo que es lo que ha garabateado sin quererlo. Una letra. N.

Una deducción cruza por mi cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. Vuelvo la cabeza con una sonrisa triunfante.

−¿No seré yo?

Neji se queda estático, quieto como una estatua de piedra. Sólo entonces se da cuenta de lo que sus dedos han escrito por sí mismos sobre el papel, delatándole. Se apresura a tachar la letra con furia. Su frente es un mar de arrugas.

−¿"N" de "Naruto"?

−Olvídalo –gruñe.

−¿Es eso? No hay nadie más que su nombre empiece por "N"…

−Naruto, de verdad…

Ahora mi rostro está tan cerca de él que mi nariz casi roza su mejilla izquierda. Mi sonrisa triunfante sigue ahí, sin que yo haya echo nada para disimularla.

Noto como su respiración se acelera. Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

−Por favor, déjalo ya…

−Hace unos minutos –inquiero, interrumpiéndole de pronto, muy serio-. Te he preguntado si, hipotéticamente, besarías a alguien¿no?

No contesta. Permanece con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si así pudiera evitar que las palabras llegaran a sus oídos. Al fin, responde en un susurro.

−Hipotéticamente, sí.

−Hipotéticamente… ¿Esa persona podría ser yo?

Vuelve a quedarse callado. Sin poderlo evitar, doy un suave puñetazo en la mesa para llamar su atención. Tanto súbito silencio empieza a cabrearme.

−Joder, habla de una vez. Dime¿tú bes…?

−Sí –responde, tomando aire con fuerza. Su tono tiene un tinte altivo-. Sí. ¿Algún problema?

Ahora es mi turno de quedarme callado. Una lenta y perversa sonrisa se va apoderando de mis labios.

−Entonces…

Por primera vez, es _él_ el que sonríe. Una sonrisa idéntica a la mía, de ojos entrecerrados y labios pícaramente curvados.

−Haz lo que tengas que hacer… hipotéticamente hablando, claro.

Me echo a reír. Acerco peligrosamente mi rostro al suyo, pero justo antes de eso, le echo una última mirada vencedora al libro de matemáticas que nos observa desde el escritorio. Tengo la sensación que no lo volveremos a necesitar en el resto de la tarde.

Lo que hace el aburrimiento…

* * *

Bueno, creo que me ha quedado raro xDU. Pero es que es muy difícil poner a Neji como Uke ù.u. Intentadlo vosotros, ya veréis (?). Como sea, aquí está xD. 

Etto… ¿Creen que me merezco, aunque sea, un reviewcito pequeñito ·///·?

**Miko-chan**


End file.
